


t e a r drops and r a i n drops

by Nefism



Category: iAntiVirus
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Nefism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-reflections of a manipulator laced with slight regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	t e a r drops and r a i n drops

**Author's Note:**

> Nefarence and Xieo are my original characters. Cyberpolis is a virtual world under the role-playing forum iAntiVirus.

The clouds hummed with electricity, flashes of light sprawling from the depths of the clouds that lingered in tormented agony. Rain slammed into the ground with unerring accuracy, never deterred by obstacles that stood in the way. Lights reflected and etched their frequency into the soaked ground below, extended further from the glare. A rumbled of thunder echoed the alleyways of the city but simmered down regretfully, but never to be forgotten for long.

A lone figure was sprawled out across a rooftop slathered in pooling water, no drains to carry away the excess. Soaked through, the fabric weighed down and dragged sluggishly across the concrete with every breath and shift. Head tilted to the side to avoid breathing in water, the lone figure didn’t make a sound as rivulets of tears formed seamlessly with the rain that washed away today’s failures and moral filth that accumulated during the day. But it would never wash away the sufferings that he imposed upon other people, of emotional torture, of silent manipulation, of betrayal.

Seeing those eyes bright with glittering, shattered trust gave him a rush of power that he knew no end of. And then he felt the slight regret that he could so callously befriend someone for months and never hint at what lay before them if they continued to be his friend. He could suppress his darker personality with naught but a thought, and it disgusted him on how he could easily he could destroy someone with time and patience. And with nothing more than a glimmer of regret at what could have been, but having refused the temptation to set in his ways to change.

Sometimes he wanted to drown in the ocean, dragged underneath the currents, green eyes rebelliously bright as they lingered towards the sun that eclipsed overhead. Forever bright, but hindered slightly by the washing waves, his body sinking further and further as his lungs hummed in protest at the lack of air. There were times were he would close his eyes and imagined a deafening darkness swallowing him and stopping his silent conniving manipulations of society. To end his moral ambiguous stance in the name of an organization that had no better use than their enemy.

For him, the organization was a duty that one felt towards their creator for giving them a purpose in life. Derailed from his normalcy by being unlucky, he was suspected and sought for questioning, he was left to hiding his face from the majority and slinking away in the cesspits of cities, hiding and indulging in the darker violent sides of the human mentality. Burrowing the sludge of desperation within his skin but covered so masterfully as independent adult with as easy going smile. It was easy to slink in the hearts of others just like the alias he coined for himself.

An Alley Cat had no affiliations with anyone, looking out only for the welfare of itself. And he followed that, if he felt like he was in a weaker power position in his organization it didn’t take much to break the already fragile bonds he held with people. People that he used and was used in return, a mutual parasitic relationship that didn’t extend out more than co-workers. Despite all the spiel he inspired about how the organization was a family, he didn’t believe it more than he could trust the next person to turn tail. People were fickle and he knew many that would rather believe in the liberal, ‘good guys’ that the other organization inspired and nurtured.

A belief that they were doing what they did for the good of the place, for the good of the people, for the world, that they could do no wrong. It was an easy deception but one that so many people wanted to believe in. It was the greatest irony and the greatest tragedy but the war was double-sided now that there were people so willing to betray from behind the front lines. It was a political game at its finest, everyone suspicious of one another but willing to play the fool to give that little bit of security that everyone so desperately sought. It was so blissfully amusing that everyone was willing to play blissfully ignorant, but why ask for different when he could sadistically enjoy the hardships and the inconsistencies of people’s behavior under suppressed suppression and a refusal to end the rose-tinted world they surrounded themselves in.

And what a lie to bury themselves in, he thought vaguely but was startled by a warm touch to his cheek. It was so soft that he almost couldn’t feel it in his numb state, and verdant eyes slowly opened to look dazedly at the depressing scenery above him, still crying and washing away the filth that clung to his soul, corroding it, marring it forever. He turned his head to stare into golden eyes that gazed into his in concern, body blocking most of the rain that still battered the streets. Feeling drops of water slide down his cheek from limp hair that was plastered to the face above his, he tried to smile but couldn’t.

His everything, his brother, father, mother, lover, and best friend understood, he always understood. He always understood the near threatening loneliness that overwhelmed him, that despite his attempts at hacking that part away from him, he would always be that social creature that craved the attention of someone, of anyone. He was depraved by his own insistence, but this person in front of him, gave him everything that he needed from one person. Others have tried, but only one other has exceeded, but she was gone now, gone in the morning without any warning, like what he would have pulled if he didn’t decide to place his future in that wonderful woman. A bittersweet romance that he wanted to end his loneliness but was failed at the end, by his own hand or hers, he did not know.

“Why are you here…?” He breathed shallowly, closing his eyes as his best friend bent down to press a kiss to his temple. Opening his eyes, his gaze returned to piercing gold before he was pulled up into a sitting position. It didn’t take much maneuvering despite the hard coldness that numbed his body to the bone, rain still beating against them, not even letting up in a form of respite. His arms slowly brought themselves to cling to his best friend’s neck in a lose hold, his nose buried in the crook; eyes clenched shut along with gritted teeth.

“Because I need you… Even if you don’t need me…” Xieo hummed as he trailed off, arms latching underneath the soaked fabric that encased Nefarence’s legs. Locking his hands underneath the drenched redhead and behind his back, he slowly leaned forward and pushed up with his legs instead of his back. Taking care not to slip on the water that flooded the roof, he didn’t comment as hot tears burned against his shoulder. To him, it was just another day of picking up the pieces of the lover that never cared to stop before he reached the precipice of shattering.

Someone who pushed himself without caring about restraints, because he knew that he could go on and on leaving the broken remnants of his very being behind without a backwards glance. He was so set on continuing that he needed someone who could pick the pieces up without comment, again and again and again. To put him back together with gentle touches, and sweet whispers, and harsh allowances when the redhead was being particularly defiant at having someone look after him.

But no one could ever hope to tame a strictly independent Alley Cat.


End file.
